The subject technology generally relates to deobfuscation of compressed code.
JavaScript is obfuscated prior to transmitting to users to make the code smaller while allowing developers to use human-readable symbols during development. The obfuscated JavaScript is transmitted from a dedicated static JavaScript server to a browser. Meanwhile, HyperText Markup Language (HTML) and data are sent to the browser from a frontend server. If the JavaScript fails to execute correctly, the browser sends JavaScript error reports to the frontend server. JavaScript error reports include JavaScript stack traces and/or error messages that occurred in obfuscated code and contain obfuscated symbols and strings. Deobfuscation is performed at the frontend server to create readable stack traces and/or error messages for monitoring and debugging. As a result, the load of deobfuscation is on the frontend server.